My Demigod Beginning
by daughterofAthena421
Summary: Erin Waters was a normal teen having the best time with her friends until it all changes when she finds out that she is related to a greek goddess.


My Demi-God Beginning

My life was going great I had A's and B's but I couldn't always pay attention but before I continue to speak I should tell you who I am, My name is Erin Waters Daughter of Athena and here is my story from the beginning.

It all started last year in the seventh grade I meet four demigods but I didn't know it at the time. Their names were Archer Night, Lillian Moon, Molly Love, and Rowland Erie. We were reading a really good book called Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief. I had suddenly started to take a big interest in the series and Greek mythology I felt like I was connected to the book, I could relate to the things that Percy was going through- the ADHD, nightmares and so forth. My friends were just like me and we all only felt connected to one of our parents. Molly, Lillian and I felt connected to our dads, Archer and Rowland however only felt connected to their moms. We were eating lunch one day and two people who looked around 16 came down and sat at our table. There was one guy who had black hair and sea green eyes the other was a girl she had a curly mop of blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. So me being I started a conversation

"Um, hello?" I said

"Hi by any chance are you five Lillian Moon, Rowland Erie, Erin Waters, Archer Night, and Molly Love?" said the guy

"Uh yea we are, why?" Said Archer

"We need you to come to camp half-blood with us." Said the girl

"WHOA" I said with a start "You mean like we are half god half mortal!"

"Yes, we need to tell the other three we found you guys" the girl said

"What are your names?" I said

"My name is Annabeth and this here is Percy Jackson" Annabeth said

"OH MY GODS OF OYLMPUS" I said " YOUR ANNABETH CHASE AND HE IS PERCY JACKSON YOU GUYS ARE IN MY FAVORITE SERIES!" I said a with excitement

Annabeth gave me a confused look then motioned for us to get up

"Look Piper is charm speaking to the principal to let you guys get out of school we are going to drive you to your houses so you can get your things" Annabeth said quickly.

We walked past my dazed principal who just stared into space. We got into separate cars, I was with Annabeth, Molly with Piper, Lillian with a girl they called Rachel who I was later told was the Oracle, Archer with Jason and Rowland with Percy. Then we went our separate ways to our houses. We agreed to meet up at the nearest park at 3:00am the next morning and head out to CHB. On the way to my house Annabeth asked me what I meant that she, Percy and the others were in my favorite series. I told her that she and Percy had a series written about their epic adventures and even had a couple movies that I owned. That night was a series of bonding, eating pizza, reading, finding out what we had in common and of course watching the Percy Jackson series. We went to bed early because we had to wake up at 2:30am to make it to the park on time.

Annabeth and I got there on time with the others following in pursuit we all loaded into a big van that I supposed belonged to CHB.

Once I climbed in I saw that it was bigger on the inside I chuckled to myself thinking of the reference to . I sat next to my friends and we chatted about our nights and who our godly parent could be I exited the convo' and tuned into my fav' song "Ready set go" by Royal Tailor (hey the author here go check out the song its super good) I thoughtlessly started to sing aloud out of habit. Archer turned so he was facing me and said " Erin I think your Apollo is showing" " Oh shut up Archer" I said sticking my tongue at him. Then he did something he had never done to me before. He wrapped his arms around my torso and brought me closer too him. He gave a sly smile to Jason, so I gave him my signature deadly stare thinking that he gave this idea to Archer. He smiled and planted a small kiss on my temple. ( I forgot to tell you Archer and Erin got together the day before and they weren't sure how to tell their friends why did the author forget maybe because she is a sleep deprived idiot wait of course not that's absurd!)

I gave him a questioning look but he whispered " I love you". With that said I smiled, my stomach fluttered with nervous butterflys. I just snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep. I awoke to Archer gentally pushing me and saying we had arrived at CHB.

Suprisingly we hadn't been attacked by monsters. Percy and Annabeth led us to a place called The Big House to meet a centaur named Chiron and a wine god called Mr. D short for Dionysus. Needless to say the camp was amazing I felt right at home there. We were taken on separate tours by the people who stayed the night with us.

Molly and Piper were like sisters both related to an Indian tribe and the same fashion. I was shown the sword fighting arena, dining pavilion, and the cabins. Annabeth showed me to the Hermes cabin which was old and worn out. I found a bunk next to Molly and Lillian. I looked over my shoulder and saw Archer and Rowland deep in a convo'. There was quite some time until dinner so I put my favorite song on replay and just lay there. I was slapped by Molly so I judo- flipped her, everyone in the cabin just burst out

As I was walking up to the Athena cabin someone came up behind me and grabbed my torso and pulled me towards them I let out a yelp of surprise but realized it was Archer. He spun me around so I was facing him, those pesky butterflys returned. Moon beams lit up his face and he smiled. I smiled and kissed him thinking about how he could even like me. He kissed me back and said " I love you Erin sleep tight and don't let the spiders bite!" with that he sprinted away to escape the wrath of my siblings who were apparently watching the whole thing and they threw some knives at him but they missed. I blushed and Annabeth winked she whispered " you and Archer are such a cute couple I can tell he really likes you" I said " well duh" and with that I climbed into my bunk and drifted off to sleep with no dreams at all.

I woke to something crawling in my hair I shot out of my bunk and screeched loud enough for the whole camp to hear as a tarantula fell out of my hair. I yelled "STOLLS" and Annabeth did the same. We grabbed our bows and arrows along with some rope, throwing knives and an invsability cap. We planned the best and most embarrassing revenge ever in a matter of minutes. And. It. Was. Good. The Stolls were going to rue the day they were born.

I gathered a big crowd of most of the campers and said something big was about to happen. Then Annabeth almost as if on que was dragging the stolls with their feet and hands tied with rope and their eyes were covered with a bandana. We tied them to a tree and panstd' them and left them there. Yup I thought to myself just another normal day at camp Half-Blood. Archer, Rowland, Molly and Lillian caught up with me while I was heading down to the dinning pavilion they were out of breath from laughing.

Molly said that she got here sisters to put permanent makeup on them that would last about a month but made them look like clowns. I high fived her. Lillian said she did some magic to make them spin in circles to make them queasy. Rowland said he did laughing including the Stolls. Then a horn sounded so Travis Stoll said " come on people dinner time ". I sat next to Molly who was giving me a delvilish stare so I did not take that as a good omen. On the other hand Archer sat next to me saying "good job sass master" I just rolled my eyes. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. We got up and put a portion of our meal into the brazier not knowing who's name we should say. We turned around at the sound of gasps. We had all been claimed. Chiron kneeled down and said "all hail Erin Waters daughter of Athena, Archer Knight son of Apollo, Rowland Erie son of Poseidon, Lillian Moon daughter of Hecate, and Molly Love daughter of Aphrodite you may go sit- " he was cut off by a transformation as we changed into our true forms – Molly's caramel complexion evened out and her hair grew, Archer's warm brown eyes turned a brilliant blue and his teeth whitened, My weird color changing eyes turned stormy grey, Lillian's brown eyes changed to a navy blue and her complexion evened out and her pimples dissapered, and Rowland brown hair changed to black and his brown eyes turned sea foam green like Percy's.

We set off to our tables Piper squealed with delight at the thought that Molly was her baby sister, Annabeth gave me a reassuring smile and welcomed me as an official daughter of Athena I was pretty sure she muttered "I knew it ". After dinner I went to the Hermes cabin to get my things and head back to the Athena cabin.

some water tricks with Percy to make it look like they wet their pants. Archer said " wow I feel like an idiot because I didn't do anything" I retorted " well I did have a special role for you to play but your were sound asleep air head". Archer smiled sheepishly and shrugged. We ate but in the middle of breakfast the Stolls made a big entry. If you looked really hard you could see a tinge of green behind all the permanent makeup they were wearing. You could also see the very large wet mark on their pants. Someone yelled " somebody pranked the prankers!" somebody gave them some water and they spent the day in the infirmary.

Rachel stood up like she was going to say something but green mist poured out of her mouth she started speaking but it didn't sound like Rachel it sounded like three Rachel's talking at once she said

" Five who have just arrived

will go on a quest to find a lost chariot

one will suffer a wound so great they might not survive

follow the trail to a layer so deep it makes angels weep "

( sorry that was a very bad prophecy )

The mist came back into Rachel's mouth and she collapsed Chiron caught her and carried her off to the infirmary but gave me a wary look. Molly, Rowland, Lillian, Archer and I were called to a meeting because the prophecy Rachel just said was obviously about us. Chiron issued a quest to find Artemis's stolen chariot. He asked us if we knew what cave Rachel was talking about. I spoke up " I do", Chiron shifted nervously like he knew the cave too "it's the layer of Echidna". Molly, Lillian, and Rowland looked at me like I had just grown two heads. Molly said "who is Echidna".

Archer and I just face palmed ourselves and pinched the bridge of our noses. I simply said " Echidna is the mother of all monsters. She was slayed once while sleeping but I guess she has reformed."

My friends just stared at me with a blank expression on her face I said " All of you Athena cabin after this meeting your going to get a little lesson on Greek mythology". They just groaned because they know how deep in detailed and carried away I get with Greek mythology. Chiron said we would leave for the quest in a week so he can make sure we are properly trained and informed on Greek mythology.

Chiron dismissed us and we headed back to my cabin. I got out my books and said " shut up, sit down, cause its story time" they sighed and listened. " All right people Echidna is the mother of all monsters – the Hydra, Nemean lion, Chimera, Sphinx, Ladon, and Cerberus. Echidna was once killed when she was sleeping, so maybe if we could sneak up on her and start singing a lullaby and kill her. Then we will take the Chariot up to Oylmpus.

We spent the next week training like it was the end of our lives. It was the night before my friends and I went to embark on the dangerous quest. I was packing my bad then there was a silvery glow outside my window, I was curious so I grabbed my dagger and went to go check out the weird glow. Once I stepped out I saw the glow was Artemis herself, baffled I bowed and said "Lady Artemis what are you doing at camp, no disrespect intended" Artemis spoke " don't worry child I am here to give you, Lillian, and Molly gifts". She pulled out three lockets and three hunters outfits. Artemis said " the outfits are made of Neamean lions fur

and the lockets, If you press the top a silver bow and a quiver full of endless arrows will appear on your back.

I said " Thank you very much Lady Artemis, I will go deliver these gifts to Molly and Lillian" and with that she was gone in a flash of silver light. I knocked on the Hecate cabin door and Lillian answered she said " Erin, what in the name of Zeus are you doing here!" I replied " Artemis visited she gave us hunting outfits and a locket that turns into a bow and a quiver full of arrows". I handed her the cloths and locket. She said "ok cool night".

Next stop : Aphrodite cabin. I knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin, Molly answered " Hey Erin" "Hey Moe Artemis visted here is some cloths and a necklace that turns into a bow and a quiver full of endless arrows". She nodded her thanks and closed the door I went to my cabin to finish packing and go to sleep.

I woke up early next morning and put on my hunters outfit. I pressed the locket top and a bow and quiver full of endless arrows were on my back. I got my backpack and went to the pegisi stables to get five pegisi for our trip. I picked out Stormcloud, Meg, Blackjack, Clark, and Moon. I got Moon, Molly got Stormcloud, Archer got Clark, Rowland got Blackjack and Lillian got Meg. "I had done a lot of research on Were the layer of Echidna is, apparently it is in Orlando, Florida in Disney World". We set off determined to get the Chariot of Artemis back. We decided to take a rest stop in North Carolina. We flew our Pegisi down to the nearest Mcdonalds to get a bite to eat.

I was munching on my chicken sandwich determined to eat my burger and fries next. I finished and burped my friends just burst out laughing.

Once we finished we saw a group of about five touristy looking people they walked toward us molding together into a hydra. I told my friends the plan I would cut off their heads and Lillian would burn the stumps so the heads wouldn't grow back and I also reminded them that the middle head spews fire.

I hacked off the first head and Lillian threw a fireball at the stump and burned it. Rowland and Archer chopped off two heads and Lillian burned the stumps. There were only two heads left, the middle one spewed fire I ducked and it roasted everything around us. I saw the damage and said "sweet baby Dionysus". I lunged and chopped off the head that spewed fire Lillian roasted the stub. Molly lunged at the beast drawing her sword and chopped off the last head, Lillian made another fireball and burned the stub.

We made a bolt for the exit so people would not see our faces we got on our pegisi and toke off. We later setteled in Georgia so we could get some rest. I found a holiday inn hotel and rented a room for the night with some mortal money Chiron gave me. We went to a local dinner and ate some burgers and drank some milkshakes.

We went back to the hotel exhausted from today's events I knew we couldn't stay in one spot too long monsters would be crawling from our left and right. We got into our room and I set an alarm for 9:30am.

I really would like to say I dreamed about unicorns and rainbows but I had a very bad dream it went like this. We were in a deep cave and in it were bones scattered all around with a worn down Ariel exibit. I was kneeling down over Archer he had a terrible cut on his arm and it was turning green I screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. Every one stumbled out of their beds and ran to me. I told them of my dream Archer paled two shades. I told him it was going to be ok, I would kill the monster before it got close to them.

We set out earlier than expected because my scream was so blood curling, our neighbors even knocked on our door and asked if everything was ok. I bought tickets to a tram for Disney world. On the tram three haggardly looking ladies I muttered under my breath " furies, get out your weapons " The tram was empty so we didn't have to worry about tourists seeing us kill the old hags from the fields of punishment.

I lunged forward with my sword and hag #1 turned into golden dust. Molly took hag #2 parried the hags strikes effortlessly. The fury attempted to gut off her head with her 6in. talons molly ducked and jabbed her chest the monster turned to dust. Archer and Rowland were working on hag #3 Rowland distracted the fury while Archer impaled the fury were her heart would have been from the back she turned to dust. We had killed the monsters in the knick of time passengers were boarding the tram.

Once we were in Disney land we decided to look for a cave after roaming around for an hour we decided to take a break I got something to eat and a water bottle. After roaming around some more I found a cave. My friends and I cautiously started down into the cave we followed a beam so power full we knew it could only be Artemis's chariot. We saw the chariot in a cage guarded by two

dracaena. We heard the sound of faint snoring we saw Echidna I pulled out my gift from Annabeth her cap of invisibility I told my friends I would sneak over to Echidna and cut off her head. Once she was dead I would lead the rampage to kill the dracaena.

I put on my cap and pulled out sword and crept up to Echidna and said "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I cut through her neck and she disenigrated into golden dust. I charged the first dracaena and planted my sword into her chest and she turned into dust. I turned my back too see a horrifying sight Archer lay on his back looking a slight shade of green and a gash on his arm the Dracaena ready to end his life. I ran up to the Dracaena and said " NOT MY FRIENDS YOU BITCH" and impaled my sword into her neck. I got my water bottle out and told Rowland to extract all the venom possible. He concentrated and put all the venom in my bottle I gave him a small square of ambrosia and a little bit of nectar. After about 30min he looked ready to take on an army. I hugged him and kissed him and said " don't EVER scare me like that again". He laughed and said " consider me warned".

We cut the lock on the cage and decided who was going to take it to Olympus. They agreed on me because I killed Echidna. My pegisi Moon flew back to camp and I got on the chariot to got to Olympus. I said " meet me there? " Molly said " Ok ". I took off I was amazed by the spead of the chariot I reached Olympus in a matter of minuets. I flew through the doors were the Olympians were acusing one another. I drove up to Artemis and said " I belive you were looking for this" at that moment my friends came in too.

Zeus said " Hello young hero's thank you for returning Artemis's stolen chariot and once again defeating Echidna". We then returned to CHB as hero's We told every one about our story and they laughed about the 'off with your head part'. I decided I was going to stay all year so did my friends we knew the mortal world wouldn't be safe especially with the monsters. The camp bead at the end of the summer was a silver chariot with a girl in it (me).

( A/N: how did you like my story? I do NOT own PJO OR HOO Rick Riordan does)


End file.
